MoonStar's Destiny
by froststar2009
Summary: same story only has difrent pic and moonheart falls for shadefire of shadowclan and learns she has to be leader
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Moonkit open her eyes for the first time. Drawing in a huge kit breath, she stood up on her small stubby kit paws and tried to walk over to the nursery's entrance. A strong force pulled her back. "You're not old enough to be out the nursery, Moonkit." called a gentle and soft voice. She looked back and saw a large she-cat with white fur and light gray stripes on her back. and down her forehead. Her eyes were a gentle shimmer of lime green, giving off a hint of warm love and happiness. "Don't worry, FrostFlower. With those little legs of hers' she won't be able to make it far from the nursery." said a strange cats voice. Moonkit looked at the entrance to see a black tom with eyes like her mother's. "I thought you'd be hungry. Eat up." he said as he pushed a large juicy rabbit near his mate and her. He walked out, leaving her mother, her little sister, and herself in the nursery. The next day, Moonkit asked, "Mother, when do we go outside then? I bet I can scare those ShadowClan cats away with my mighty yowl!" she proudly said. "Don't talk so loudly, Moonkit. You'll wake your sister. You get to leave the nursery when your an apprentice. You become an apprentice in 6 moons. You can scare all the ShadowClan cats away as much as you want then." her mother replied. Then her little sister started to stir awake and looked up at her with her large, round, cute eyes which where blue like hers. She also had the same pelt color, which was dark grey with a mixture of light grey too._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Five moons have passed since Moonkit and her sister, Sunkit, were born. They were now apprenticed. Moonpaw's mentor was a white warrior named Cloudtail. Sunpaw's mentor was a golden medicine cat named Leafbreeze._**

**_Sunpaw decided to choose the path of a medicine cat, with Moonpaw being the warrior. These two sisters were very close, but they both have chosen their own paths in life. "Moonpaw, Come on!" called the white tom, Cloudtail. "Coming!" called Moonpaw as she bounced over to him, where he was at the exit of camp, which was also the entrance. During her hunting session, she wondered about her future and who her mate will be. At the moment, she had no idea that she would end up becoming a leader in her future. Shaken from her thoughts, she dived at a rabbit and caught it. "Good job. I think this has been enough hunting for you. Let's get back to camp. Don't forget to get you catch and bring it to the medicine cat. I'll bring mine to the elders." Cloudtail says. As they enter camp, every cat is running around as if they were mice. Then, Moonpaw sees why. She can see a group of cats near the medicine cat's den. Knowing her sister could be in there, she rushes over and squeezes through the crowd of cats to see what they are panicking about. There, she sees that her one and only, sister is laying in a pool of blood, dead. In the den, there is almost half the clan in there covered in wounds and dried up blood. "What happened!?" she asked in a surge of confusion and terror. "Hazelstar sent a patrol out, and Sunpaw went with them to gather some herbs. When they reached along the borders between us and PassionClan, they were ambushed. Only your sister died during the ambush when trying to fight back... I'm sorry, Moonpaw..."_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ever since MoonPaw's sister has died in the PassionClan ambush, she has been very depressed yet still trained. Even though she still trained, she trained and lot harder, longer, and faster. She created her own fighting moves that give more damage to the other cat, and another hunting move to catch more prey faster than before. After a very long time, she gained the warrior name of MoonHeart. She thought her sister would have been very proud of her for training very hard and for a very long time, yet she felt nothing that her sister might have pride for her. Instead, she still only felt grief and pain. Seven moons pass since MoonHeart became a warrior, and now the deputy has died of greencough that broke out. Luckily, every cat was cured before anything else happened. It was just the deputy, GrayClaw, who died. Hazelstar appointed her old mentor, CloudStorm, to be deputy. She walked off, after sying good job to her old mentor and padded off into the warrior's den which was directly beside the camp entrance, which was also the exit. She heard that the warrior den was there cause the founder thought the camp would be safer that way, but she always thought it was a easier death trap cause a badger could come in, go in there and kill a bunch of the warriors. MoonHeart falls asleep in the back corner of the cave, where her moss bed is at.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dawn light shines in through the cave's entrance and sees HazelStar padding up Highstones. Guessing it's an apprentice-ship she walks out and goes under Highstones. The familiar call "All cats old enough to catch their on prey gather below Highstones!" is called and all the warriors, queens, elders, apprentices, and the medicine cat come out. "Today we have two new apprentices in the clan!" calls HazelStar. "ThornKit and RoseKit will now be known as ThornPaw and RosePaw! ThornPaw's mentor will be MoonHeart, and RosePaw's mentor will be WhitePelt." finishes Hazelstar. "ThornPaw, RosePaw, ThornPaw, RosePaw, ThornPaw, RosePaw!" chants the clan. MoonHeart and her denmate, WhitePelt, come out and touch noses with their apprentices. Then, the gathering is dismissed and all is quiet. Unlike WhitePelt, MoonHeart takes ThornPaw out of camp to go train in the clearing a few fox tails behind camp. First, she teaches him all the fighting moves that they will use, and all the moves the other clans will use to either throw him off track and/or wound him. Later, they go hunting and bring it back to camp. MoonHeart brings her catch to the elder, trying to avoid the medicine cat for now until she stops thinking about SunPaw.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**MoonHeart wakes up at dawn, and walks out into the fresh outdoors, with a sunny day, cool breeze, and she could hear the lake's water just lapping at the shore. "I'm going to go get a drink of water." she says while padding off in the direction of the lake. She carefully walked on the shore's edgeline between the lake and the sand. She lowered her head down to take a sip of the fresh water. Even through the corner of her eyes, she saw the sun's reflection on the lake, making the lake look as if it had sparkles in it through the shine. She started thinking of Sunpaw again, and quickly turned around and quickly walked away back into the forest area. She trained her apprentice a little more with fighting and hunting. The time was right that her apprentice became a warrior, after a lot of training in only two moons. MoonHeart though: 'What will the others say? I only had this apprentice for two moons! They might think I'm mouse-brained and didn't train my apprentice enough!' She quickly went to Hazelstar when they got back, and the familiar call of "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below highstones!" was called, once again. Soon, her apprentice's warrior name was ThornFur. After dismissal, she hunted some more by herself and brought her catch back to the elder's den once more.**_


End file.
